huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell
Mitchell is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Caramoan and Survivor: India. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Mitchell was on the orange Coyopa tribe at the beginning of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. He quickly made allies with the men of his tribe excluding Domenic. When both tribes had to go to tribal council on Day 3 in a Double Tribal Council, the men banded together. However, this proved useless and Mitchell was the first castaway voted out. Survivor: Philippines Mitchell returned for Survivor: Philippines were he was placed on the yellow Tandang tribe. They were lucky enough not to vote someone out for the first 11 days as they did not lose any immunity challenges. At the tribe dissolve, Mitchell was switched to the red Kalabaw tribe along with original members Tison, Montana and Elyse. The four of them, along with Domenic, voted out the minority of the tribe in the hopes of gaining more power in the merge. The only time that this power was challenged was when the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol sent Elyse home. Mitchell made it to the merge and was immediately considered a target along with his alliance. After a blindside sent Catherine home, Mitchell's alliance crumbled, leading to the eliminations of Domenic, Montana and Tison. With no clear allies and plays from an idol, Vanessa was the next sent home. Mitchell then formed an alliance with Bianca and Aiden to counteract the alliance of Matsing alliance members Marina, Katrina and Thomas. However, the Matsing alliance did not trust each other, leading to their eliminations. By this point, Aiden, Bianca and Mitchell made the Final Tribal Council. The jury respected Mitchell's ability to shift within the powerful alliance and was given the title of Sole Survivor. He received jury votes from Tison, Montana, Domenic, Catherine and Thomas. Survivor: Caramoan Mitchell returned for Survivor: Caramoan on the purple Bikal tribe, labelled the Favorites. At the first tribal council, he voted with the men for Bianca. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol, sending his ally Jack home. The women then blindsided Eileen for trying to jump ship to the men. At this point, the tribe was on a losing streak. When they lost the third time, the boys and girls voted against each other. Mitchell once again voted for Bianca, but she used another idol, sending him home. At the tribe switch, Mitchell was placed on the orange Gota tribe along with original members, Spencer and Fawn. During this time, the tribe lost three consecutive challenges. The original favorites voted together for Ashton, Ellie and Lorenzo when they lost. They were all sent home, with the exclusion of Ashton by using his Hidden Immunity Idol, instead voting out Alyssa. Mitchell, despite the losses was able to make the merged tribe. He was in the minority of the tribe, despite being originally on the Favorites tribe. Bianca was so connected with the castaways of the tribe that she convinced enough of them to send Mitchell home, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for eventual Sole Survivor Bianca to win the prize. Voting History Survivor: India For being a Sole Survivor, Mitchell competed in Survivor: India originally on the gold Brahma tribe. The women of her tribe originally formed an alliance and sent Cherry home. When Brahma lost the second time, Mitchell was a target and voted out of the tribe. He lasted 6 days. Voting History Trivia *Mitchell is the first castaway in the history of the show to play a Hidden Immunity Idol on one tribe after it was found on another. He found the Tandang idol early within the game of Survivor: Philippines but only played it when he was on Dangrayne. *Jack and Mitchell are the only sole survivors that prevented a revote with them using a Hidden Immunity Idol. *He is the highest ranking member of the Tandang tribe. *Mitchell is the first returning player to win the title of Sole Survivor. *Mitchell is one of thirteen castaways to be the lowest ranking members of two different tribes. He was the lowest ranking member of the Coyopa and Enil Edam tribes. **Other castaways with this feat include Aaron, Beau, Caroline, Catherine, Cherry, Ellody, Jack, Liamm, Natalia, Peighton, Scott and Zach. *Mitchell was considered for Survivor: Fiji but was ultimately cut. Had he been on the season, Mitchell would have originally been placed on the yellow Pagong tribe, comprised of former winners for winning Philippines. Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways